Never Said Sorry
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: I hate you!" Lily screamed at her parents. What if that was the last thing you ever said to your parents? What would you do if you knew that you could never say sorry to them? James/Lily


**Hey all. So i thought i would try to write a Lily and James fic. I wrote this for an english assignment in like March and i forgot where i had saved it. I finally found it... as you can tell. I know it might be a little bit weird but that's up to you to decide. I'll be updating my other stories after the christmas break and stuff. I can't exactly do much tomorrow because it is christmas!!! I am soo excited. :P**

**Hope you like!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing  
**

* * *

_**Never Said Sorry**_

Lily Evans ran through the corridors of Hogwarts while tears streamed down her face. She burst through the front doors and down towards the lake. As she ran she tripped on a rock and tumbled to the ground. Lily could only pull herself to her knees and when she did she wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears flow. The clouds overhead had now opened up and it was raining heavily.

**Flashback**

_Lily was sitting eating breakfast on a cold winter's morning. Her friend Alice Prewett was sitting across from Lily next to her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. The marauders were also sitting with them. James and Lily had decided to end their disputes, as they had become Head Boy and Head Girl, and had started to be civil towards each other. As the months passed people had noticed a drastic change in Lily and James towards each other. Lily had stopped screaming at him and James had matured up and had stopped taking her for granted, and they had become close friends. Lily had also become friends with the rest of the marauders. As they were eating breakfast, a loud screech told them that the post had arrived. Everyone looked up with smiling faces and but most were dropped when they saw a handful of black ministry owls carrying black letters. As the owls were looking for the people the letter was addressed to, James noticed that no one from the Slytherin table received a letter. Two owls landed at the Ravenclaw, one went to Hufflepuff and one was circling the Griffindor table. _

"_Please go away" everyone heard Alice whisper. As the owl flew down towards their end of the table James noticed that Lily was holding is arm rather tightly. James smiled inwardly when he knew that before this year he would have given anything to have Lily touch him like this only not in this situation. He didn't realise that all he had to do was become Head Boy and deflate his head a bit. During the summer before seventh year, James and become more mature and had stopped picking on younger students just for the fun of it, and because of this Lily had started to become his friend. James knew that one slip up and everything he had worked hard for would be gone in a minute. The owl suddenly swooped down towards their group until it finally landed in front of Lily. Alice gasped while the boy's mouth's dropped open. Lily closed her eyes until someone finally spoke._

"_Lily are you okay?" she heard James ask while he put a hand on her shoulder. Lily opened her eyes and smiled weakly. _

"_Never better" she said. Everyone faces quickly changed to a look of confusion. Lily had never told anyone about her life at home. No one knew that her entire family hated her for the fact that she was a witch. No one knew that her parents always took out their anger on her, both emotionally and physically. Every day Lily tried so hard to forgive her parents for what they did to her but sometimes it hurt too much. _

"_Lily?" Alice asked. "Someone in your family has just died and all you can say is never better?" Alice said with a hint of anger in her voice. _

"_Yes" Lily said simply not looking anyone in the eye. _

"_How can you say that?!" Alice said with the anger now heard in her voice. _

"_Because I can!" Lily said getting frustrated. Tears were now slowly spilling out of her eyes. The boys were just sitting there staring at the argument that was happening between them. _

"_Umm...let's not do this in the Great Hall guys" said Remus Lupin standing up. Alice stood up and stared directly at Lily. _

"_Do you know how many people are praying that their family's won't be killed in this war we're in and all you can say to your parents death is that you've never felt better. Do you how selfish that makes you seem?" Alice said in a huff before storming out of the Great Hall followed by Frank. Remus, Sirius and James turned to look at Lily who was staring at her food. _

"_Lily?" James said softly. _

"_She doesn't understand what I've been through" Lily said quietly before getting up to slowly walk out of the Great Hall. James turned to look at the other boys. _

"_Where do you think she's going?" Sirius asked. _

"_She'll be outside." James said. "You guys go and get Alice and meet us out there" James said before getting up to go and find Lily. _

_**End Flashback**_

Lily just sat there in the rain not noticing anything before she started shivering.

"No one understands" she said quietly. She suddenly felt something warm drape over her. Lily realised it was a cloak and she pulled it tighter around herself.

"We can't understand if don't tell us" a voice said softly behind her. Lily snapped her head around at the voice but calmed down when she saw it was James. Lily turned back around to face the lake. James looked behind him and saw Remus, Sirius with Alice and Frank. He put a finger to his lips to motion them to be quiet. James walked towards Lily until he was seated next to her.

"What's the point, you all think I'm selfish."

"Lily what happened between you and your family?" James asked carefully. Lily turned her head away and James heard her sigh deeply. She turned to look back at him and James noticed that she was crying heavily.

"Have you ever told someone something thinking that you could always take it back?"James nodded and Lily continued. "The last thing I told my parents was that I hated them. I hated them so much" Lily said while trying to wipe her tears away. James looked behind them and saw the Alice also had tears in her eyes.

"Why did you hate them?"

"Look, I'm not perfect – "

"Lily –"

"No James let me finish. I'm not perfect ok. I'm not normal, and my family made sure to tell me that every chance I got. They hated me because of what I was. To my sister I was the freak that had caused our family to be anything but normal. My parents always thought I was a burden to them, the daughter that was a mistake, and they never let me forget that. They would remind be by taking out all their anger on me"

"Lily, did they hit you?" Lily sighed and nodded slowly.

"They would hit me and they would take their anger out on me emotionally as well, so it wasn't always physical. Every day I tried so hard to forgive them but this summer they really cracked it. They told me that if I really cared for my "family" then I would have the decency not to come home ever again and I had been too selfish to even say thank you that they put up with me for all these years. I was so tired of all this so before I left, I screamed out so that all the neighbours could hear and I told them that I hated them and that I would be glad to never see them again. I never actually thought that I would never see them again." Lily said. James and Lily turned around when they heard a gasp. They saw Alice standing there with Frank, Remus and Sirus, with a hand over her mouth. Alice rushed forward and engulfed Lily in a hug.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Lily shook her head.

"It's okay. You guys didn't know"

"That doesn't make what I said to you okay"

"At least you have the chance to say sorry" Lily whispered but Alice still heard her.

"We should be getting inside guys" Remus said. Everyone looked at him before looking at the sky, which was still pouring rain.

"Let's go" Alice said as she helped Lily to stand up. Lily smiled weakly at everyone before slowly starting to walk behind everyone.

"Would you like a hug?" James asked from behind Lily. Lily turned around and saw James standing there smiling. Lily smiled before accepting the hug. After a minute Lily pulled away.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one. My grandma passed away a few years ago. I'm here if you need anyone to talk to" James said. Lily looked at him before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I just might take up that offer" Lily said.

"It will never close" James whispered. Lily looked up into his eyes and could see that he wasn't only talking about now. Lily stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You will never cease to amaze me James Potter"

"Do you mind if I continue?" James asked, his gaze quickly flickering to Lily's lips. Lily noticed this.

"Be my guest" Lily said softly before James placed his lips on hers. Lily found herself getting lost in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around James' neck while his wrapped around her waist. When the pulled apart, James rested his forehead on Lily's.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Lily smiled widely before bringing his head down to meet her lips for another kiss.

"Yes" Lily whispered when they pulled apart. James grinned as he pushed some of her wet hair out of her face.

"I think we should go and put some warmer clothes on" James said as they both looked down at themselves. Lily suddenly sneezed.

"I think we should as well" she said. James took Lily's hand in hers as they made their way back up to the castle.

"I love you" Lily whispered to him. James stopped and looked at her.

"I love you too" he said before softly kissing her again. As they began walking, Lily looked up at the sky.

"I forgive you" she said to herself as they entered the castle.

* * *

**Like i said... it is a little random. I didn't know wat to do to make the ending better but... i dunno. If you like it you like it... if not....**

**So please review this for me... its my first harry potter fic.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Bring on 2009!!!  
**


End file.
